Shopping With the Doctor and Co
by BluWine
Summary: 7 drabbles? ranging from humor to angst of seven occasions of the Doctor and his companions doing a little shopping.


I. Ninth Regeneration and Rose Tyler

"I want that one," Rose murmured her eyes growing wide as she stared at what the Doctor could only describe as a huge pink teddy bear the size of the TARDIS….'s insides. It was _huge._ But it was Rose so…

"Okay," he grinned.

II. Ninth Regeneration, Adam and Rose Tyler

"How about that one?" Rose asked, pointing to a golden bracelet that spirals up the arm of its wearer and amazingly stays put and bends to allow you free movement. The Doctor was about to tell her that the gold spirals were the sign of one to be executed on this planet when Adam jumped in.

"It looks wonderful on you," Adam grinned slipping it onto her arm. The gold immediately glued to her skin and the loud market suddenly silenced and stared at Rose.

"What'd I do?" Rose murmured softly to the Doctor but he was only glaring at Adam.

"What?" Adam said obliviously.

"Idiot," the Doctor growled at him. He turned to Rose. "Your little boyfriend just got you marked for execution so I suggest we..."

"Run?" she finished for him. He smiled at the sparkle in her eye and the grin on her face that appeared as she took his hand to do exactly the exact thing the brought them together in the first place.

III. Ninth Regeneration, Rose Tyler and Captain Jack Harkness

"Ooo… this one is good," Rose said picking up a black stone. "It's shiny and pretty."

"Just 'cause it's shiny doesn't mean it's the best one for the TARDIS," the Doctor replied rifling through the barrel of ebonxy stones.

"Hey there, gorgeous," the Doctor heard Jack say.

"You found a good ebonyx?" The Doctor looked up to Jack and saw he wasn't looking in the barrels of stones but at the seller's daughter, blushing furiously under Jack's wink and smile.

"Jack, we're shopping for some essential needs here," the Doctor said.

"So am I, Doctor," Jack grinned without breaking the flirtatious spell he had on the green female Septunian who had about an ice cube's chance of survival on any of Septune's seven suns of resisting that perfect grin.

IV. Tenth Regeneration and Rose Tyler

"This would look nice on your mum, right?" the Doctor said holding up a pair of blue earrings.

Rose turned and looked at her new Doctor and frowned. Her blue-eyed Doctor would never even suggest getting a present for her mother; much less actually pick out a pair of earrings. Not that faulted her old Doctor for that. He was just so adamant against doing domestic and his relationship with her mum wasn't exactly perfect. Granted, no one would really take to being basically sexually proposed to then being slapped by the same woman within 24 hours very well. (Well, it was 24 hours from their perspective, Rose thought.)

The Doctor mistook the frown for disapproval of the earrings and put them back on the stand and kept looking at the goods. "Well, _I _thought it would look good on her. Mind you, I'm not exactly an expert on fashion. I don't even change my clothes. And before you ask, I've got a convenient little room that cleans up my clothes while it's on me. Thank you very much. REALLY convenient, actually. A bit like the disinfectant on New Earth but dry and less cold. That disinfectant was cold. Not like freezing, mind, but cold nonetheless. They should have put Heliomycenium in the disinfectant, harmless bacteria that create heat. Well, not so much harmless as not too harmful… Well, maybe not not too harmful but doesn't quite hurt. Not exactly hurt but more like you'll heal after awhile and the burn marks fade in time…. Hmmmmmm… Maybe that's why they didn't use Heliomycenium. It would have been pretty though. The heat makes everything pink and purple. You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

The Doctor stopped his browsing and turned to Rose who was still by the earring stand, staring blankly at him.

"Have I got something on my face?" His fingers started feeling his cheeks and Rose smiled as she put her hand to his to stop his searching.

"No. No you haven't."

"Then what?"

"The earrings are perfect," Rose smiled.

V. Tenth Regeneration, Rose Tyler, and Mickey Smith

"So it focuses in on the spatial differences between the thread and creates a shift in its shape to target the exact spot where there are no physical mass in between your foot and the net," Rose explained to an awed Mickey Smith. She handed him the perfect football they found in a shop in 720th century New-fangled Earth. ("No lie," the Doctor said defensively, when Rose scoffed at the name. "After nearly a hundred New Earths and after getting tired of the Greek alphas and omegas, they decided on New-fangled Earth.")

"I'd be the best footballer in all of London," Mickey grinned, taking the football and turning it over.

"You would be, in short, cheating," the Doctor said frowning at Rose, encouraging his attention on the super-football.

"Oh, come on, Doctor. Not like he'd actually be playing for any real club, just out at the park and on the streets. Let him have a little fun," Rose said grabbing the Doctor's arm and coaxing him to cooperate.

"Yea. Let me have a fun, all right? You two always gallivanting off to god knows where. I need my bit of entertainment even on the TARDIS," Mickey retorted.

"I thought the all-football all-the time telly room was enough!"

"Not by a longshot."

"But…"

"Just let him have it, Doctor."

"But…"

"You never let me have anything, Doctor."

"But…"

"You did call him Ricky for like… half a year."

"Well, I…"

"And an idiot. Don't forget that. I deserve a little present for the suffering you've put me through."

The Doctor kept looking back and forth between Rose and Mickey who were taking turn wearing him down… It worked.

"Here," the Doctor grumbled, begrudgingly handing over his universal credit card.

Rose took up the card and winked at Mickey.

"Always a great team together, yea?"

"Definitely."

VI. Tenth Regeneration, the TARDIS and Rose Tyler

"Not even a bloody souvenir unless you count the dirt they track into here every time they have to run for their lives," the TARDIS silently fumed as she viewed Rose and the Doctor laughing as they just returned home from another adventure on another exotic planet.

"Well, just you wait and see," the TARDIS grinned. "Until they get me something nice, I'll just keep _accidentally_ moving the decimal points on a few coordinates, mix up east and west a few times and transpose a few numbers on the given year they want."

"So how about seeing Elvis Presley in New York?" the Doctor suggested as they entered the TARDIS.

VII. Tenth Regeneration

The Doctor shuffled on his feet as he picked out the necklace that Rose was staring at an hour earlier. It was a locket actually. It was made of a silvery metal only found on Desperanio and etched with a beautiful arabesque pattern. Inside was the perfect niche to store the TARDIS's key, a custom modification he asked for specifically.

"What is the occasion?" the shopkeeper asked politely as he wrapped the locket in an off white box filled with silk cotton.

"I'm trying to tell someone I lo—" He stopped before saying that heavy word again. He hadn't said it in hundreds of years. Not in that context. He doesn't want to say it until Rose was there to hear it.

The shopkeeper just nodded his aged head understandingly. "Well, best of luck to you, young man."

The Doctor didn't bother to suggest to the Desperanion that he was probably 100 times his age. He was only thinking of when he would give her the locket.

First they would visit her mother. It had been some time since they'd visited Jackie Tyler and Rose had a beezoolium bottle that they'd gotten from an asteroid bazaar to give to her mum. Rose thought that Jackie would find the weather-sensitive alien metal useful beyond words. ("This way, she'll know how to fix her hair. You can't exactly leave it down and then when it rains it frizzes right up. This way, she'll be prepared," she explained as if it were the most obvious thing in the universe.)

Afterwards, he promised himself, tucking the symbolic piece of jewelry into his coat's inside pocket. After they visit 2006's Powell Estates and they're onto their next destination, he'll give her the locket. And then he'll tell he loves her…

* * *

As before, the link to the XKCD comic that inspired this fic is found in my profile. Feedback is always fantastic too. :) 


End file.
